


A Thousand Years

by SininenSweet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it ;-; *You hear gross sobbing in the distance*...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

“A thousand years I’ve been left here… He promised he’d return, when a safer time for me came… But I knew he meant he couldn’t ever see me again… That was my gift to him. The machine. I know that I was never meant to be with him; by god everyone on Gallifrey despised him… But he was a true genius. A mad man at times, but genius. I’m one of the few of my kind left. Last I heard… They had been attacked. A mass genocide…”

 

“I’m sure he’ll come back for you… I’m sorry, I never did ask your name.” She sat next to me and I sighed quietly, holding my knees. My grey hoodie fluttered in the wind, my legs trembling in the chewed up skinny jeans. She was clearly human, her thoughts processed more slowly than mine, just about everything processed more slowly.

 

“I had no idea more than one Gallifreyan had fled…”

 

“Many of us fled the planet. It was a close minded society, of two-toned suckers who couldn’t bear the thought of any sort of change or disturbance. Looks like they got what they were asking for after a few millennia, huh?” She nodded.

 

“What’s his name, the man you travel with?” She smiled and looked up at the sea.

 

“He identifies as the Doctor.”

 

“Huh. He must’ve never been here.”

 

“He’s here right now. Said that someone had been waiting for him, they called a while back and wanted to meet up with them.”

 

“Not many people are on this planet any longer. It’s soon to die.” She looked over at me, questioning.

 

“Where will you go?” I rested my head on my knees.

 

“Without my machine, I can’t go anywhere. I’m trapped here. I’ve built another, but I just can’t tarnish my last memory of him…” I looked around at the choppy sea and she stared at me.

 

“Even if it costs you your life?!”

 

“Memory is all I have of him. I don’t want to tarnish the only thing…” She touched my leg and gave me an empathic look.

 

“Me and the Doctor. We could take you with us. He wouldn’t mind, I’m sure of it.” I heard footsteps and got up quickly, running to hide under the break between the grassy hill and the sand. I hid quietly and the girl called for me, but not a chance I would move.

 

“Doctor! Good gods… Have you met up with whoever you came to see?”

 

“I can’t… can’t find them. I hope that… they haven’t been captured.”

 

“Who is they? Why won’t you tell me?!” I sighed and began to walk on the beach. The clothing she gave me was enough. It was time to leave. Even if he came back for me, I’d regenerated a few times. I looked nothing like I did before. Walking quietly, the man and her slowly walked up behind me. I had made it to the waves before they caught me.

 

“Excuse me ma’am,” He said politely and I turned around.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was wondering if there was anyone else here on this planet… a girl? Yey high, yey big.” He showed me and I shook my head.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been on this planet quite a long time, and I’ve never seen another girl on this planet. I wish I could help you more, sir. And you, thank you for the clothing. You said your name was Rose?” She nodded and I smiled.

 

“You’ve been very kind to me. I haven’t met anyone on this planet that was so gracious. I do hope you don’t stay much longer, however. My years here have warn me down, being away from where I am supposed to be can take a toll on one.” They nodded.

 

“You’ve been here for how long?” He asked and I shook my head.

 

“Nearly longer than my vast memory can bear to hold.”

 

“What ori-.”

 

“I can sense you have more important things to do than question me, Doctor.” He sighed.

 

“It’s not you either… I’m sorry for wasting your time.” I shrugged my shoulders.

 

“I’ve got quite a bit on my hands.”

 

“Well… Thank you anyway. Perhaps I remember wrong…” I turned to look at the sea and the girl touched my shoulder.

 

“You said that… someone had left you here. Who? Why?” I shook my head.

 

“I don’t like to think of it. Please, you should leave.”

 

“Is there anywhere here to eat?”

 

“You too are used to the leisure of eating? What a Timelord you are… At least HE had his head in the right place…”

 

“Another Timelord has been here?”

 

“I knew another. One left me here.”

 

“What is your name?” He walked up to me and turned me around.

 

“Again, I do not wish to bring this up. I have no desire. I’ve been here for so long I just accept my fate.”

 

“Did they say they’d come back?”

 

“I gave him my gift and he ran. What should I expect?! He’s just like any of them; Traitors to our kind! I wish I could go home! I’d rather deal with the most closed-minded two-toned people in the world then to have been lied to by him!” I bit my lip and hit the sand, breaking down.

 

“He promised me the stars and look what my life has become. I’ll die with this planet because I can’t let go of my faith that’ll he’ll return for me… I nearly gave my life for him… For a liar… For a traitor… And this is what I get.” I held my chest and cried softly.

 

“What was his name?”

 

“I cannot say…”

 

“What was your gift to him?” He said softly and got down next to me.

 

“His granddaughter named it the Tardis… I built it so we could all escape. So we wouldn’t be trapped there forever… And now look. I’m miserable and past my mental clarity. I’ll die soon enough…” The girl gasped, but The Doctor shushed her.

 

“What is your name?” He pulled me in to his chest and made me look up at him, wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

 

“He promised… When He came back for me… He’d marry me…” I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

 

“My name is Hazel.” He stared at me and picked me up, holding on to me.

 

“I have something you should see, Hazel.” I nodded and held on to him, burying my face in to his neck. His smell and warmth wrapped around me and suspended me in time.

 

“Here.” He set me down. I didn’t want to look away, though. His eyes perplexed me. The hazel brown seemed so normal for a Timelord; normally… our traits were just as complex as we were.

 

“Turn around Hazel.” I closed my eyes and turned around, taking a deep breath.

 

When I opened them, I gasped.

 

“The… Tardis…” I fell to my knees and looked at it, my tears coming again.

 

“He passed didn’t he? He’s dead…”

 

“No, Hazel.” The Doctor picked me up and looked at me.

 

 

“I came back for you.” He said in such a soft, sweet voice I wanted to believe him. But I knew I was just having another dream about him coming back.

 

After a thousand years the mind grows creative being alone with few tools of entertainment. I was a cunning writer and inventor who simply lacked the tools to do either. I decided to get up and go out for a walk down the beach, and think of more stories to tell the stars. As I paced the beach, I looked toward the place he left me, the place he said that he would return to when it was safe to see me. I twisted the orb he had given me, he told me to break it only when I was in grave danger. Life or Death. I had always thought about breaking it, so he would come see me, come back for me. I knew I was walking death. I had lost track of my regenerations, I could die tomorrow for all I knew. But I held to my promise, never breaking it. I pulled my sword and looked around. Maybe something would be here for me to fight. I practiced and played around, just keeping myself busy and away from my thoughts. I walked in to the waves and let the water come around me, filling my nose with the clean smell of the sea. Once I got out, I dried off and went for a walk in to the field. It was empty grass, nothing but it for miles. I had walked the full span of it. This whole planet was grass and ocean. That was it. I sat in the field for a while, meditated until It became downcast. I pulled my hood up and walked back to my house, going inside and planning to wait out the tide and storm. Always happened. Never touched the house. There was no anything here; it was a ten by ten shack with a bunch of blankets and pillows. That was it. It stormed badly, but at nightfall it cleared away and showed the moons, all full and bright.

 

Walking outside, I felt the earth tremble and shake. It was close to death, this simple, simple planet. I’d die with it. When I walked in the muddy grass, I just wandered aimlessly, my mind going wherever it pleased, until I pulled the orb out.

 

It shimmered like I had never seen it before. Then suddenly, it just shattered in my hand. Into small bits of glass and the glimmering mist within it. I felt my wings spark slowly, the mist had been a trigger mist so my wings would return. I stretched them and tried just a bit of balance and flight with them. I was still good. I dropped the bits of glass and lifted off the ground, going toward the Sky, feeling the wind rush against my skin. This could be my escape. But why did it just shatter on me? I hardly used any force on it. I went back down and silently looked at the stars.

 

“They’ll all be yours someday, my angel. When I come back, we’ll leave and never think about this again.” I could hear his voice in my head, the gentle ring. Slowly making my wings fade from sight, I walked back to the beach and buried my feet in the sand. He’d be coming to our spot. He’d find me. I believed him. To this day, I had faith in that simple sentence.


End file.
